


Parasite

by RyuRan2200



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRan2200/pseuds/RyuRan2200
Summary: People left and right are falling pray to the Doctor and his parasites but is there a way to save them?





	1. Taken Over

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story after seeing some pictures of Yugo

*Astral's POV*

I wake up strapped to a metal table. I try to move, but my arms and legs were restrained by metal bands. I look around the room, seeing all types of equipment. My thoughts are interrupted when a man with white hair came into the room.

"Ah, I see that someone's finally awake." The unknown man says.

"What do you want with me?" I ask.

"You'll see." He tells me, turning towards a hollow screen. The picture of another man appears.

"The Obelisk Force has captured the being know as Astral sir."

'How does he know my name?' I think to myself.

"Good, make him loyal to Academia immediately."

"As you wish Professor." The man says as he bows to the Professor, then the hollow screen goes blank.

"Who are you, and what do you intend to do to me?" I ask him terrified.

"Oh you don't have to be so scared Astral, this won't hurt a bit." He replies to me.

I start to squirm, trying to break free of my restrains.

"There's no use in trying to escape, no one gets away from the Doctor." His smile was like that of a skeleton's.

I squirm even more, terrified of what he was going to do to me. He walks away, over to a counter with a jar sitting on it. He picks up the jar and stares at its contents.

"Tell me Astral, do you have a fear of bugs?" He asks, turning towards me.

I don't respond. He walks over to me, jar in hand. I can see something moving in the jar, my energy level plummets and I feel cold. The Doctor places the jar next to me, and I feel even colder, if that's even possible.

I can see what looks like small pink little scorpions inside the jar.

'What is he going to do with those things.' I ask myself.

I watch as the Doctor takes a pair of tweezers out of his pocket, he opens the jay and picks up one of the little pink scorpions.

I try to move as far away from him as I can, but the restraints kept me in place.

"Keep that thing away from!" I shriek afraid, as I try to move back again.

The Doctor's smile grows bigger at my fear.

"This won't hurt a bit Astral." He smiles and places the scorpion next to my ear.

A shiver goes down my spine when I feel it crawl up into my ear. I shake my head, trying to get it out. But it was no use, I can feel it crawling deeper and deeper into my ear. I let out a cry,

"Get it out of my head!"

The Doctor only laughs in reply. I feel a sharp poke in my head, as the parasite taps into my mind and begins to take control of me. I let out another cry.

"Get it out of my head! Get it out of my head!"

My hands are clenched into fists, and my eyes are shut tight.

I continue to struggle against the parasite, trying my best to resist it's control. I could feel Dark trying to disable it, to stop it from taking control of me. But all his efforts fail, there's some kind of force field around the parasite keeping it safe.

"Please Please!" I beg. "Get this thing out of my head!"

But the Doctor only laughs in amusement as I struggle. I feel another sharp poke in my head, as my power stats to weaken.

"Please get it out of my head!" I cry out again.

Dark is trying his best to get to the parasite but is still getting pushed back.

A third sharp poke of pain hits me. I began to feel weaker, my hold on my free will slipping.

"You are quite the stubborn one Astral." The Doctor tells me as he walks over to a computer and turns a knob.

The sharp pain only gets worse, as my free will slips further away from me.

"Give in Astral, give into Academia!" He bursts out into a mad fit of laugher.

I continue to fight, I won't let him control me without a fight. I feel another sharp poke in my head, then everything goes black.


	2. Planning

*Dark's POV*

I felt that thing take hold over Astral. I feel so powerless right now and I hated it! I tried everything to snap Astral out of it, I even tried to take control. But that parasite prevents me from doing so. I watch as Astral becomes a slave to that crazy human.

I look through Astral's eyes as his restraints were taken off. The man known as the Doctor smiles at Astral, I never knew humans could be so creepy. I try again to reach Astral.

"Astral you have to listen to me, this man has no control over you!"

But no reply comes from Astral. I stop to think of what I could do to free him, but nothing comes to me. That is, until I thought of a certain little Number that Astral is close to. Dark Mist was my only hope for saving Astral. My thoughts were interrupted when the Doctor gives Astral an order.

"Now Astral, bring your friends to me."

I was horrified at the order. Astral is going to lead Dark Mist and the others into a trap. Who knows what will happen if Dark Mist falls under the Doctor's control. This is gonna be a disaster if Dark Mist and the others get caught.

Astral leaves to carry out his assignment just as four girls came into the room. They all have the same blank look in there eyes like Astral. All but one of them. A girl with blue eyes and pink hair, I watch as she straggles in a desperate attempt to get away. But she fails miserably. I figured that three out of the four of them must have that parasite in them as well. I started to become worried on how many people had this parasite in their brain controlling them. Thank the gods that all this parasite does is suppress my power over Astral.

Astral walks down the hall to the back of the island, where he'll most likely be able ambush Dark Mist or Yuma. Hopefully Yuma won't be an idiot, and he'll notice that Astral's not himself. I separate myself from Astral without him knowing. I must warn Dark Mist, if he gets caught we're all doomed.

I look around for anyone before making me way to Dark Mist. As I am walking down the hall, I hear a few voices coming from in front of me. I hide in the shadows. I literally hold my breath as the Obelisk Force walk passed me. Once they are out of site I came out of hiding.

"Dark Mist isn't to far from me, I can sense his dark power." I say to myself.

I follow Dark Mist's energy, to found him defeating an Obelisk Force member.

"Nice work Dark Mist." I said getting his attention.

"What are you doing out?" He asks me, slightly uneasy.

"I came to warn you, Astral's been brainwashed by Academia and is now fighting for them."

"Really?" Dark Mist replies to me with a skeptical look.

"I'm telling the truth here Dark Mist, honest!" I try my best to convince him.

"Hey, Dark Mist!" I hear someone yell.

I look to my right as well as Dark Mist, to see Yuma running towards us with Astral following right begin him. A sinking feeling settles in the pit of my stomach when I see Astral.

Yuma stops running and stands in front of me and Dark Mist, Astral stops right beside him. 

"I'm so lucky I found you guys." Yuma says. 

"Did you find the girls Yuma?" Dark Mist asks. 

"No, I found them." Astral says.

"Good work Astral. Where are they being kept? Dark Mist asks. 

"They're being kept near the Professor." Astral replies and tries to stand beside Dark Mist, but I get in front of him. 

Keeping him away from the dark Number.

"Dark what's wrong with you?" Dark Mist asks me with a questioning look. 

"That's not Astral, he's been brainwashed to serve Academia." I say, staring at Astral.

  
"Academia never even captured us." Astral says.

"Lier!" I yell back at him.

"We don't have time to argue about this Dark." Astral replies.

I can sense the parasite suppressing Astral, he's trying to brake free. He's trying to get to Dark Mist to warn him.

Astral doesn't have enough power yet to make an attempt to brake free, but that will change. I will find a way to free him, even if it's temporary.


	3. Unforeseen Help

*Unknown POV*

I watch the scene playing out in front of me, I'm hiding out of their site so I don't scare them. I know Astral is being controlled, it wasn't hard for me to see that. I just couldn't tell what his goal is. The only thing I know is that I have to stop Astral from carrying out the orders he was given. I leave my hiding place to go to the hall that would stand in between them and the Professor.

*Dark Mist's POV*

Dark and Astral stared each other down, nether of them backing down. I find this odd for Astral, but why I didn't know.

"We have to save the girls before the Professor carries out his plan, and we can't do that if we're fighting among ourselves." Astral says, his eyes hold a clouded look to them.

I can't put my finger on it, but something feels off about him.

"Astral's right, we can't waste time fighting with each other. We have to save the girls." I say and walk pass Dark.

"Dark Mist listen to me, Astral has been turned against us. He's going to lead us into a trap!" Dark yelled, I could tell he was trying to convince me.

"Quit trying to convince me Dark, I know you're just trying to start a problem like you always do ." I reply back, walking to Astral's side.

"The girls are being held in a cell close to the main hall." Astral says and leads the way.

We follow right behind him, but I couldn't help but think of what Dark said.

*Unknown POV*

I hide in a dark little corridor right next to the main hall. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see me. Hopefully I won't get dragged into a duel with one of them, I am on there side after all. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I wait for them to get closer, I feel like I'm on the hunt. I remember doing stuff like this for the Professor, it was so exciting to have that feeling.

I feel like there close enough now so I leave the safety of the shadows.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I say with my usual smirk.

"It can't be...?!" Dark Mist says in shock upon seeing me.

"It is." Dark said slightly worried.

"I hope you realize that one of you isn't himself anymore." I say, getting Dark, Dark Mist and Yuma's attention.

"What do you mean?" Dark Mist asks me, I could tell he didn't want to believe me.

"Astral is no longer on **our** side, he's been taken over by a Parasite Fusioner." I say, waiting to see their reactions.

"What do you mean our side, aren't you against us?" Yuma asks.

His confused expression reminds me so much of Standard counterpart Yuya.

"On the contrary Yuma, I am on you're side." I smile my famous sadistic smile.

"Bunny?" Dark Mist says quietly, but I still hear him.

"I see that you know Shing's little nickname for me." I say.

Dark Mist finally realizes who I am.

"Wait, you're Yuri?!" Yuma says in shock.

"Indeed. I'm the sadistic one out of the Yu's." I say, smiling my sadistic smile.


	4. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's POV was done by Peppermint-Whiskers (Chibi) of wattpad

*3rd Person POV*

"Aren't there four of you?" Yuma asks.

"Yes, but the others are back home." Yuri replies.

Astral inches towards the wall to set off an alarm so Obelisk Force would come and capture them.

"Don't even think about it." Dark whispers into Astral's ear.

"Like you can stop me." Astral says as he kickes Dark into the wall setting off the alarm.

"This way, we have to get out of site or the Obelisk Force will find us." Yuri says as he leads the way to a hiding spot.

Unfortunately the Obelisk Force was ready for them.

"Looks like we have another traitor." An Obelisk Force member says.

Yuri and the others stop dead in there tracks.

"Take them to the Doctor." Astral says.

"Astral snap out of it! You know what he'll do to us." Dark shouts.

"There's no use in running." Yuri says as he watches the Obelisk Force members getting closer.

"There's got to be a way out of this." Dark Mist says.

"I know this place better then any of you, there's no where left to run." Yuri says, excepting his fate. But he's not going to go down without a fight.

"My my, another traitor." A voice says from behind the Obelisk Force.

"This can't be good." Yuma says.

The force members step aside to let the "real" Yuri through.

"You must be from another Fusion Dimension." He smirks at his alternate version.

"Yes, what you're doing is wrong and it must be stopped." Yuri replies to his evil sadistic version.

"What the Professor wants the Professor gets. You of all people should know that. Now take them away." Yuri says as he waves his hand dismissing them.

The Obelisk Force do as they are told and take the group to the Doctor.

"Well this is a surprise, I didn't expect Yuri to be a traitor." The Doctor says smiling at the group.

"This Yuri comes from a different Fusion Dimension sir." One of the Obelisk members says.

"I see, he will make an excellent addition to my collection." The Doctor says laughing.

'By Ra, please say I'm not going to have one of those things put into my head.' Yuri thinks to himself terrified.

Yuri along with Yuma, Dark Mist and Dark are thrown into a cage. The four Bracelet girls come into the room and stand in a line with blank looks on their faces. Astral joins them and they wait for orders from the Doctor.

"Keep an eyes on them, make sure they don't escape." The Doctor tells the members of the Obelisk Force.

"We won't disappoint you sir." The leader replies back.

The Doctor leaves the room beckoning Astral follow him which he does, to prepare for his next victim. He looks over his computer to make sure everything was in order before getting his next victim.

"Go get Yuri, he will be my next victim." The Doctor orders Astral.

"Yes sir." Astral says.

Astral leaves the room to get Yuri.

"The Doctor wants the traitor." Astral says to the Obelisk Force. 

The members smirk and laugh as they opened the cage. Yuri didn't let his fear show, but inside he is terrified.

"What do we do?" Yuma asks worried. 

"Hand over Yuri and nobody gets hurt." The leader says.

"Never! We won't let another one of our friends be brainwash by that mad man." Dark Mist yells.

"Restrain them." The leader snaps. 

The other members do as they are told and restrained Yuma, Dark and Dark Mist.

"I won't let you take me without a fight." Yuri says as he kicks the leader to the ground and tries to make a run for it. 

But Astral easily knocks Yuri off his feet.

"Grab him." Astral commands.

Two of the Obelisk members grab Yuri before he can try and run again.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Yuri yells and struggles to get out of their grip.

But it was no use, they drag him into the Doctor's lab where he is waiting for Yuri.

*Yuri's POV*

The members of the Obelisk Force throw me to the ground in front of the Doctor. I land on my hands and knees but regain my composure quickly. I glare at the Doctor, showing that I'm not afraid while I'm terrified on the inside knowing what this man can do. But I put on a bold face and I demand,

"What do you want with me?"

The Doctor chuckles. "Why, isn't it obvious?" he asks me, as if it were completely obvious to anyone in the room.

"I want you as one of my servants."

I start to back away, but an Obelisk Force member catches me and forces me forward. I nearly topple forward, but I keep my balance somehow. The Doctor watches my attempt to put some distance between us with an amused expression.

"Strap him down," he orders with a wave of his hand.

Trying to get out as fast as possible, I make a run for it to the nearest exit with the least amount of people blocking it.

The leader quickly blocks the exit and caches me with a grip that told me I wasn't going away. Still, I struggle. I may be able to get out if I tire him, but the only one who's tired is me. Once I'm thoroughly worn out, the leader takes me to a metal table, where the other members strap me down. I would struggle more, but all my energy has been used up. I pant, out of breath from my attempted escape, powerless and weak.

The Doctor waves his hand again.

"Leave us." At his command, the Obelisk Force members file out of the room.

Soon, it's just me and him. His heels click on the floor as he steps closer to me.

"Tell me Yuri, do you fear bugs?"

I stare defiantly at him.

"No, but plants are more to my liking."

He turns his back to me, so I can't see what he's doing. Still, I don't show my fear. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me afraid. His words send chills down my spine as he says,

"Then you have nothing to fear from this little bug." He turns back to me with a Parasite Fusioner in his hand, a knowing grin on his face.

My control breaks. Every attempt to show him that I'm not afraid fails me, and I frantically struggle to break free, my energy renewed by this thing.

"Get that thing away from me!" I shriek as I continue to struggle.

But the Doctor walks closer to me with that bug in his hands, increasing my fear. The renewed energy from my fear only lasts so long though, and soon my energy drains from me as I continue to struggle. He's soon right beside me, the bug pinched between his index finger and thumb. It wriggles back and forth in his fingers. With my energy wasted, I can only watch as he sets it right beside my ear.

I cringe as it crawls right into my ear and burrows its way down. I shake my head, trying to get it out before it can do anything else, but it doesn't work. Somehow, it's keeping itself lodged in my ear as it crawls deeper and deeper. I can hear its legs scuttle deeper and deeper.

I start struggling again. I need the bug out of my ear right now or else I'll go nuts! I shake my head wildly in hopes that the violent shaking will force it out, but it clings to the inside of my ear.

"Get it out of my head!" I scream.

I barely hear the Doctor as he laughs in response.

Weak from all the struggling, I can only lay there when I feel a sharp pain, like a pinch in my head. Probably from the Parasite Fusioner that's in my head now. I lay still and focus the rest of my energy on fighting against the parasite in a mental battle. Each time it digs its claws into my brain, I feel a throbbing pain. I let out a pain-filled cry as it gives a particularly painful jab. I'm slowly slipping into darkness, my free will fading with each pain filled jab.

Another painful jab makes me cry out again. I want it out so badly; it hurts so much! I make a last ditch effort to resist by taking my cat form. My ears became pointed, my eyes go from round pupils to slits. My large cat like teeth grow in and I feel my hands become claws.

The Doctor looks surprised to see what I've become but doesn't say anything.

My pain worsens with each jab, and my mind slips further and further into darkness. I hiss and growl loudly as I fight to hang onto my free will. I might have even let out a roar or two. But soon I can't feel the pain, and the last thing I see as I completely fade into darkness is the Doctor's amused face.


End file.
